StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 4
by BelXander
Summary: Le 4ème Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. 1ère Partie

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Dramatis Personae

Equipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

_Synopsis_

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, SG-20, est portée disparue au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe en recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Résumé des Episodes Précédent :**

L'équipe française, SG-20 s'est donc reformée avec à sa tête son ancien chef le major Alex Raziel. Lors de la première mission du nouveau groupe, qui devait être une banale exploration, les militaires ont découvert une planète anciennement sous le contrôle d'un Goa'Uld, le terrible Apis. Là, ils ont réussi à apprendre qu'au moins un de leur compatriote serait détenu par Apis. L'espoir est alors réapparu pour Raziel qui rêve de revoir ses amis vivant. Une folle mission de sauvetage est lancée avec la collaboration des Jaffas Libres et des Tok'Ra. Mais l'assaut contre la prison tourne mal quand une contre-attaque est lancée par Apis qui parvient à capturer Teal'C et l'équipe française.

**Episode 4 : Surprises et Révélations.**

Le major Alex Raziel était ébahi. Il n'avait pas pu détourner son regard de la femme Goa'Uld qui était rentrée dans la pièce telle une princesse et qui pourtant était son ancienne partenaire au sein de SG-20, Sarah Blanche. Celle-ci semblait amusée de l'étonnement et de la surprise du militaire. Après avoir fait illuminer ses yeux comme pour montrer qu'elle était belle et bien une Goa'Uld, elle prit la parole :

- Je vois que vous n'en revenez toujours pas, major. Et pourtant, ceci est bien le corps de votre amie, fit elle en admirant sa silhouette et en faisant un tour sur elle-même comme une adolescente qui montrerait sa robe à une amie avant d'aller à un bal. Celle qui se faisait appeler Sarah Blanche.

- Mais comment…, commença Alex, et qui ne put aller au bout de sa pensée.

- Comment cela se fait-il que je sois ici présent à commander à Apis ? finit la femme, comme en lisant les pensées du français. C'est très simple. Je suis dorénavant Sekhmet, Grand Maître Goa'Uld et épouse du Seigneur Ptah.

- Mais comment…, répéta le major, abasourdi.

- Comment nous avons réussi ce tour ? C'est assez simple en fait. Voyez-vous, Ptah et moi-même avions des hôtes vieillissant et nous voulions en changer. Nous avons donc quitté les corps qui nous abritaient, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant, en laissant le commandement de notre domaine à Apis, notre second.

- Mais je croyais que les corps prit par les Goa'Uld étaient immortel ? s'étonna Bahamut.

- En effet. Quasiment. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas le cas. Certes, grâce à nous, les corps humains si faible normalement deviennent bien plus forts et plus résistants. Et cela, allié au fait d'utiliser un Sarcophage Goa'Uld nous donnes une durée de vie énorme. Mais après des siècles et des siècles le corps humain se fatigue quand même et dépérit.

- Je vois… c'est alors que vous avez eut l'idée d'en prendre un autre, en conclut Necrona.

- Quelle déduction fort pertinente, ricana Sekhmet. Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. En fait, nous avons quitté les corps que nous occupions depuis si longtemps et nous avons décidé de nous ressourcer quelques temps dans un Temple caché en restant une larve Goa'Uld. Mais le moment est arrivé pour nous de revenir, plus fort que jamais. Et quand l'opportunité de prendre un corps si parfait s'est présentée…, finit la Goa'Uld, un sourire pervers au visage.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour pouvoir prendre le corps de Sarah ? s'étonna Alex Raziel, qui ne comprenait pas comment son amie avait pût se retrouver aux mains d'Apis. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était sur une planète de Maât.

- En effet. Mais vous oubliez qui attaquait Maât à ce moment, fit Apis, en souriant.

- Vous ! fit le français alors qu'il se rappelait de l'évidence.

- Exactement.

- C'est grâce à cela qui vous avez capturé Sarah.

- Tout à fait, fit Apis, toujours en souriant.

- Et ce corps me convient parfaitement, enchaîna Sekhmet.

- Vous allez me le payer, fit Alex Raziel en voulant attaquer Sekhmet à l'idée que maintenant Sarah Blanche était sûrement morte.

Mais il ne put rien faire. Quatre gardes Jaffas réagirent au quart de tour et le bloquèrent facilement.

Alors Sekhmet se mit à rire, d'un rire diabolique. Apis quant à lui n'affichait qu'un sourire en coin. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de Sekhmet et cela était vraiment étrange. Le major était toujours retenu par les gardes Jaffas, quand sans prévenir la femme s'avança d'une façon déterminée et gifla le terrien de toute ses forces. Alex Raziel, lâché de surprise par les Jaffas, tomba au sol sous la violence du choc.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à une déesse, s'écria Sekhmet qui était devenue comme enragée.

Puis elle jeta un coup de pieds dans les côtes du major qui hoqueta en cherchant sa respiration. Alors les autres membres de SG-20 et Teal'C voulurent intervenir mais une vingtaine de lances Jaffas s'activèrent pour les en dissuader. Sekhmet ria de plus belle et alors que le major essayait de se relever, elle activa son gant d'énergie et tendit le bras, paume ouverte, visant le crane du français. La décharge jaillit et le flux resta activé, sous la colère de la Goa'Uld. Alex Raziel n'avait que rarement connu une pareille douleur. Après quelques secondes, il se dit qu'il allait mourir. Après tout, Sekhmet pouvait toujours le ressusciter à l'aide du sarcophage, comme il l'avait été un si grand nombre de fois en si peu de temps lors de sa détention sur le vaisseau de Maât. Mais Apis intervint :

- Maîtresse ?

- Quoi ! répondit celle-ci, distraitement.

- Vous allez le tuer…

- C'est ce qu'il mérite ! rugit la Goa'Uld, son visage déformé par la rage.

- Mais vous ne deviez pas les interroger et peut-être même…

Mais Apis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et Sekhmet coupa :

- Oui, c'est exact.

Son visage reprit une apparence normale, la beauté revenant sur son visage, comme calmé après cette crise. Et tout comme la colère disparaissait de ses traits, le flux d'énergie jaillissant du gantelet se tarit pour disparaître.

Alex Raziel s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Teal'C et SG-20 observait Sekhmet d'un air déterminé, vengeur, et cela l'a fit rire de plus belle.

- Emmenez les prisonniers ! clama-t-elle en se retournant comme pour leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux.

Les gardes Jaffas poussèrent alors SG-20 en direction du couloir pendant que deux autres s'occupaient de porter le major. Les membres de SG-20, une fois la menace Sekhmet éloignée, regardèrent leur supérieur d'un air soucieux. Ils espéraient qu'il allait s'en remettre, la Goa'Uld n'y étant pas allé de main morte.

Ils traversèrent encore bon nombre de couloirs avant d'être tous poussés dans une même et grande cellule. Le major fut jeté à même le sol et la solide porte se referma.


	2. 2&3ème Parties

Episode 4 – Parties 2 et 3.

Le Major Luke Royship, chef de mission de SG-16 avait le moral au plus bas. Il était à l'abri pour le moment, caché dans une grande caverne avec tous les Jaffas Libres qui avaient réussi à fuir. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Les Jaffas d'Apis ratissaient la zone et malheureusement pensait le major, ils n'avaient pas fuit très loin. Ce qui permettrait aux Jaffas de les trouver assez rapidement.

La situation était donc assez mauvaise. Et pour compliquer le tout, la Porte était trop bien gardée, et les vaisseaux dissimulés dans une clairière étaient quant à eux trop éloignés pour tenter de les rejoindre. Et la Terre n'allait pas les contacter avant encore une heure.

- Que fait-on ? vint s'enquérir un Jaffa Libre, nommé Kal'Et.

- Pour l'instant rien. On ne peut pas sortir sous peine d'être découvert. De plus, la Porte comme vous l'avez vu, est trop bien gardée pour être prise d'assaut.

- Mais… et les vaisseaux ? Nous pouvons les rejoindre.

- Je ne le pense pas. Trop de Jaffas parcourent les bois à notre recherche. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre un nouvel assaut.

- Mais si nous restons là et qu'ils nous découvrent, cela ne sera-t-il pas pire ?

- Sûrement, en effet…, lâcha Royship après un temps de réflexion. Alors il se leva et continua à l'attention de tout le monde : Bien, nous allons nous reposer encore un quart d'heure puis nous partirons en direction des vaisseaux. En espérant que personne ne nous trouve, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le major Raziel se releva trop rapidement. Son mal de tête lui transperça le crâne et il porta ses deux mains à ses tempes comme s'il allait de cette façon pouvoir faire partir la douleur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après quelques secondes, il put relever la tête et voir qu'il était enfermé en cellule avec Teal'C et ses camarades qui le regardaient tous d'un air pensif.

- Ça va ? demanda Solaris d'un air compatissant.

La voix lui transperça les tympans et le mal de crâne tamponna sur son cerveau plus fort que jamais.

- A peu près, parvint-il à souffler. Encore besoin d'un peu de repos, continua-t-il en se rallongeant sur la couchette assez sommaire.

Mais il ne put pas vraiment en profiter. Après quelques minutes de répit, Sekhmet, entourée de bon nombres de gardes se présenta devant la porte.

- Je vois qu'il n'est pas encore remis, lâcha-t-elle en préambule. Il est plus faible que je le pensais, continua-t-elle en faisant rire les quelques gardes présents.

Le major se releva pour s'asseoir.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je crois que je vais rester assis encore un moment, parvint-il à marmonner, se sentant toujours vaseux.

- Quel soldat ! se moqua Sekhmet. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un homme solide, je vois que je me trompais.

- Et sinon, que nous vaut ce plaisir ? s'informa Zedar, en changeant de sujet.

- Vous allez être torturé chacun votre tour pendant le voyage vers Metoume, la planète mère. Et celui qui parviendra à résister le plus longtemps aura l'honneur d'avoir une mort rapide.

- Ah, que c'est généreux de votre part, fit Bahamut, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- J'aime récompenser les braves, expliqua Sekhmet, d'un ton où toute plaisanterie était absente.

Puis, elle se détourna, toujours aussi royale, et s'éloigna.

***

Les membres de SG-20 avaient bien été refroidis par cette annonce. Seul Teal'C ne laissait rien paraître. Mais pourtant, une fois le vaisseau en hyperespace, il serait beaucoup plus dur de parvenir à s'échapper si jamais ils y parvenaient. Toutefois la situation était passablement compliquée et empirait de minutes en minutes.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, annonça Solaris.

- Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Zedar.

- Teal'C, connaissez-vous cette Goa'Uld, Sekhmet ? demanda Bahamut.

- Oui. J'en ai entendu parler, bien que je ne la savais pas toujours vivante. D'après les rumeurs elle avait été tuée ainsi que Ptah.

- Eh, bah il faut croire que non.

- On ne peut jamais se fier aux rumeurs…

- Sekhmet était une Goa'Uld réputée pour folle. En fait, elle a deux facettes, qu'on a put voir tout à l'heure. D'un côté, elle peut être assez normale, pour tout Goa'Uld qu'elle soit, mais de l'autre elle devient assoiffer de sang et de tortures. Il paraîtrait qu'elle avait toujours plusieurs prisonniers sous la main pour se défouler, expliqua le Jaffa.

- Charmant, murmura le capitaine Solaris.

- Et toi, que sais-tu sur Sekhmet ? demanda Necrona à Zedar.

- A peu près la même chose, en fait. C'était une déesse de l'Ancienne Egypte représentée par une tête de lionne, et c'était par sa bouche dit-on que soufflait les vents du désert. C'était une guerrière, instrument de Râ, fait pour détruire ses ennemis. Alors elle devenait folle et lançait des maladies qui tuées pas mal de monde. Seul Râ et son époux Ptah pouvaient un tant soit peu la contrôler. Par contre, et cela me fait penser à sa dernière phrase, elle savait reconnaître les hommes forts, si ceux-ci parvenaient à lutter contre la douleur et à vaincre leurs peurs. Alors elle pouvait être douce et devenir une puissante alliée.

- Super, lâcha le major.

- De plus, Sekhmet était très connue et crainte dans le passé, continua Teal'C. Elle a peut-être des périodes de folie mais est très intelligente. Et alliée à Ptah, ils contrôlaient un très vaste empire. Apis a dû perdre pas mal de planètes face aux Grands Maîtres alors que le couple dormait.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas l'air très confiant en présence de Sekhmet. Il a du se faire tirer les oreilles, plaisanta Zedar. Et connaissant ses crises d'énervement, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été présent.

- En effet, fit Teal'C.

- Bon bah, maintenant il nous reste à trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, alors que chacun réfléchissait intensément dans son coin pour fomenter un super plan d'évasion avant que le vaisseau ne plonge dans l'hyperespace, la porte de la cellule glissa vers le haut, s'entrouvrant.

- Encore ! ne put s'empêcher de dire le Major Raziel, dont la situation était étrangement similaire à celle qu'il avait connu sur le vaisseau de Maât.

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait avec le reste de SG-20 pour sortir, un homme entra dans la pièce.

***


	3. 4ème Partie

Episode 4 – 4ème Partie

SG-20 se figea, dans l'attente de gardes Jaffa, mais personne d'autre ne vint. L'homme était un homme d'assez grande taille, de carrure plutôt athlétique aux cheveux roux assez court et que le major Raziel reconnut immédiatement. Après la grosse surprise de la découverte de Sarah en Sekhmet, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle-là.

- Yohann ? demanda-t-il, mais ayant peu d'espoir que celui-ci réponde, et pensant plutôt qu'un Goa'Uld dominait là encore son ami.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit et reconnut la voix de l'ancien membre de SG-20. Une voix parfaitement normale.

- Eh oui, c'est moi !

Le major n'en revenait pas. Comment Yohann Tajiri pouvait être là, devant lui ? Le français se tourna vers ses camarades et Teal'C mais eux aussi regardaient Yohann comme une apparition. Et le fantôme pourtant bien présent physiquement prit à nouveau la parole, pour expliquer :

- Je suis sur que tout le monde se demande comment cela se fait-il que je me promène dans ce vaisseau et surtout aussi librement que l'air ?

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponses et enchaîna :

- En fait, il se trouve que j'ai un symbiote Goa'Uld en moi.

SG-20 et Teal'C reculèrent une fois la nouvelle encaissée, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, mais Yohann les rassura :

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est bien moi. Le bon vieux capitaine de l'armée française, Yohann Tajiri. Mais, je vais tout vous expliquer.

- Oui, tu ferais bien. Car je dois avouer que même si ça me fait énormément plaisir de te retrouver en vie, je ne sais qu'en penser, dit alors le major Raziel, en oubliant le protocole et en tutoyant son vieil ami.

- Ce n'est pas très simple mais je vais essayer d'être clair et aussi concis que possible. En fait, lors de notre fuite du vaisseau de Maât, nous nous sommes fait tirer dessus, si tu te souviens, commença l'ex-membre de SG-20, en reprenant là où tout le monde connaissait l'histoire.

- Oui, lâcha le major, attendant la suite.

- Toi, je vois que tu as réussi à t'en tirer et à rejoindre la Terre. Mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Sarah et moi. Nous fûmes tous descendus. Mais pas par des gardes de Maât, non, par des Jaffas d'Apis. Ce fut donc lui qui nous captura.

- Et Damien ?

- Lui, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revu. Si Apis l'avait capturé, je pense que je l'aurais su depuis le temps. Ou alors, il est bien caché. Quoiqu'il en soit, après notre capture, nous avons été tous les deux torturés dans les règles mais je vous passe les détails. Puis, Apis a alors eu l'idée de montrer Sarah à Sekhmet. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait parfaite pour le Grand Maître Goa'Uld. Qui l'a pris pour hôte comme vous avez pu le constater. Moi, je fus montré à Ptah, mais il faut croire qu'il n'a pas voulu de moi. Toutefois, et c'est assez étrange, Sekhmet n'a pas ordonner que l'on me tue, mais qu'on fasse de moi aussi un Goa'Uld. Il doit rester un peu de Sarah au fond.

- Mais alors… tu es ? fit Alex Raziel.

- En partie.

- En partie ? répéta Teal'C, intrigué.

- On m'a mis une larve Goa'Uld. Mais elle est toute jeune. Et sa volonté est loin d'être établie. Quand je suis bien concentré je peux reprendre le contrôle assez aisément.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Solaris.

- Oui. La preuve, je suis là pour venir vous tirer d'affaire.

- Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un coup monté de Sekhmet et d'Apis, et peut-être même du Goa'Uld que vous auriez en vous, avança Bahamut, qui avait du mal à gober cette histoire et qui restait sur ses gardes.

- Bah, ma parole, fit Yohann. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner quelque chose de plus pour le moment, désolé les gars. Mais cela me demande un gros effort de maintenir le contrôle alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, continua-t-il en quittant la cellule. C'est pour aujourd'hui et pas pour demain.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Necrona, une fois Yohann hors de porté.

- Bah on le suit, imbécile, lança Solaris qui suivit Yohann à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Il a raison. Entre rester enfermé et se faire torturer tout le long d'un super voyage vers la planète-mère de Sekhmet et avoir une chance de sortir de là, même infime, j'opte pour la seconde solution.

- En effet, approuva Teal'C, d'un hochement de tête.

Une fois tout le monde hors de la cellule, Yohann annonça :

- Je comprends que vous n'ayez qu'une confiance limité en ma parole. Après tout je peux me retourner contre vous à tout moment et appeler la garde.

- Rassurant…, souffla Zedar.

- Mais je pense que vous vous sentirez mieux une fois des armes, les radios et les GDO entre les mains, alors suivez le guide, finit-il en avançant prudemment dans un nouveau couloir.

***


	4. 5&6ème Parties

SG-16 au complet et près d'une vingtaine de Jaffas Libre parcouraient la forêt dans l'espoir d'arriver jusqu'aux vaisseaux. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le relatif abri que constituait la caverne dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités. Pour le moment ils n'avaient rencontré aucun Jaffas d'Apis et la major Royship en était rassuré.

Ils avançaient bien, prudemment, mais sûrement. Toutefois, Luke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut alors rejoint par un Jaffa qui prit la parole :

- Vous voyez, Tau'Ri, il n'y a que peu de risque que nous tombions sur une patrouille Jaffas et nous serons bientôt aux vaisseaux, déclara Kal'Et.

Le terrien avait une réplique cinglante à la bouche, mais il préféra conserver son mutisme tout en espérant sincèrement que le Jaffa ait raison.

SG-20 et Teal'C suivaient Yohann dans le dédale des couloirs du Ha'Tak. Les terriens n'avaient pas encore récupéré leurs armes et ils étaient tous anxieux. Ils suffisaient qu'ils tombent sur un régiment de Jaffa en patrouille et leur espoir d'évasion s'évaporerait comme neige au soleil. Toutefois, pour le moment il semblerait que la chance soit avec eux. Yohann et Teal'C qui ouvraient la marche faisaient bien attention à chaque angle de couloir et jetaient un rapide coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir suivant avant de permettre de continuer à avancer. Cela prenait plus de temps, mais c'était aussi grâce à cela qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Ils avaient vu plus d'un jaffa se promener dans les couloirs mais avaient eu le temps à chaque fois de prévenir tout le groupe et de trouver une pièce où se dissimuler.

- On y est, s'exclama alors Yohann avec un soulagement visible en s'approchant d'un boitier de commande.

Il pianota un code et la porte coulissa pour permettre le passage à SG-20. Une fois tout le monde rentré, Yohann referma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait les traits tirés et l'on pouvait lire la fatigue dans ses yeux. Maintenir le contrôle de son corps et empêcher la larve Goa'Uld de s'emparer de son esprit était épuisant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait réussir à conserver sa volonté intact mais il n'osait le signaler aux autres.

Ces derniers s'étaient vite précipités vers leurs armes, mais celles-ci étaient pour la plupart vide. Et ils avaient vidés tous leurs chargeurs sur les Jaffas ennemis dans la prison avant de se faire prendre. Ils prirent alors leurs Beretta 9mm, en se disant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à tuer quelques Jaffas d'Apis et s'emparer de leurs Zats. Ils récupérèrent leur équipement, leurs radios et les GDO disposés sur une table et renfilèrent leurs gilets par balle et vestes de combat.

Les français se sentirent alors bien mieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, mais ils étaient maintenant bien plus confiant pour lutter contre l'ennemi.

Yohann Tajiri cria soudain en se penchant sur lui-même et en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Teal'C et Vincent Necrona se précipitèrent sur lui pour le retenir. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, le Goa'Uld reprit le contrôle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent bien que faiblement et Yohann frappa Alex qui était le plus proche de lui, puis, se retourna. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, Teal'C et Vincent qui avaient continué leur action, furent sur lui et le maîtrisèrent.

Teal'C avait fait une clé de bras à Yohann et lui maintenait les bras derrière le dos, fermement.

- Lâche moi, Jaffa.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Teal'C, calmement.

- Ajak ! Ha'Taaka ! pesta Yohann en gesticulant dans l'espoir de se défaire de la prise du guerrier.

- Que fait-on de lui ? demanda Bahamut.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex Raziel. On ne peut pas l'abandonner ici.

- Ça nous le savons, intervint Solaris. Mais on ne peut pas non plus le laisser en Goa'Uld. Il faudrait l'assommer ou le zater. Mais après, pour le déplacer ça va pas être facile.

- En effet, confirma Teal'C.

- Kra Una Shak Una, continua de crier Yohann ses yeux s'illuminant de plus belle. Mel Tok Nee. i

- Mais oui, c'est ça, répondit Zedar avant de lancer : Rin'Noc !

- Le plus facile, ça serait que Yohann arrive à reprendre le contrôle, expliqua Necrona.

- En effet, répéta Teal'C.

Puis il y eut une période de silence. Quelques longues secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge, ne sachant que faire. Le corps de Yohann semblait inanimé, sans vie. Teal'C n'avait pas desserré son étreinte sentant un mauvais coup du Goa'Uld.

- On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. Quelqu'un va bien s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes plus dans notre cellule et alors l'alarme sera sonnée, expliqua alors Teal'C.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit Raziel. Il nous faut partir et rejoindre une salle d'anneaux pour rejoindre la planète. Alors espérons que des Jaffas Libres et SG-16 aient réussi à s'en sortir et soient encore là pour nous donner un coup de main.

- Personnellement, j'espère qu'ils ont réussi à rejoindre le site Alpha, lâcha Bahamut.

- Oui, moi aussi, bien sur. Mais je pense qu'on aura bien besoin d'eux une fois revenu sur la planète. Je nous voyais mal prendre d'assaut la Porte des Etoiles à 6 contre une trentaine voir plus, continua Alex en voyant le regard surpris de ses amis.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'y pensais plus.

- De toute façon, on devrait plutôt essayer de rejoindre les vaisseaux, proposa Necrona.

- Oui ! On va faire ça. Maintenant reste encore la question de Yohann…

Mais quand celui-ci se redressa et reprit la parole, il avait une voix normale :

- Ça va. C'est moi, réussit-il à dire d'une voix basse et essoufflée.

Tous les membres de SG-20 le regardèrent alors.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher, Teal'C.

Alors que ce dernier ne consentait pas à bouger, Yohann reprit :

- Teal'C, c'est bon, c'est moi, je vous assure. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle, dit-il d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

- Lâchez-le, Teal'C, accorda le major.

- Merci, fit Yohann en se massant les bras et les épaules un peu douloureuses.

- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à partir vite fait de ce vaisseau.

- Oui. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à une salle de transport.

- Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'étonna Alex Raziel.

- Non. Tu as bien vu que mon contrôle est des plus précaires. Je n'ai pas envie de me retourner contre vous au plus pénible des moments. Ni une fois revenu sur Terre être le cobaye des scientifiques de la zone 51.

- Mais enfin, voyons…, articula Raziel, surprit, qui ne savait plus quoi dire à son ancien ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien réfléchi. Et je ne laisserais pas le Goa'Uld devenir maître de moi. Je ne deviendrais pas esclave de sa volonté, expliqua Yohann avec une sombre détermination.

- Je vois, parvint à dire son supérieur, qui comprenait ce que son ami venait de lui annoncer.

Yohann préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre ainsi, à la botte d'une larve extraterrestre, témoin de ses atrocités. Alex Raziel, SG-20 et Teal'C comprenaient parfaitement. Un ange vaillant mais attristé passa.

Puis Teal'C eut une idée :

- Et si vous confiiez votre vie à la Tok'Ra, capitaine Yohann Tajiri.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? se demanda l'intéressé.

- Il se trouve que les Tok'Ra savent parfaitement maîtriser l'art des Goa'Uld. Ils pourraient, je pense, vous retirer la larve sans dégâts et ainsi vous redeviendriez vous-même. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait une fois à Samantha Carter.

- Mais oui ! réagit Alex Raziel, reprenant espoir. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Vous êtes un génie, Teal'C, le félicita Solaris.

- Au dessus de la moyenne, confirma Teal'C en souriant.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? voulut savoir Yohann qui n'avait pas encore le même enthousiasme que ses camarades.

- J'en suis assuré.

- Merci, Teal'C. C'est décidé alors. Je viens avec vous.

Mais alors que l'optimisme était revenu sur SG-20, l'alarme retentit dans tout le vaisseau.

***

La Porte des Etoiles s'anima. Le cercle de pierre commençait déjà à tourner sur lui-même et les chevrons à s'enclencher sur les symboles. Les Jaffas présents de part et d'autres du Chaapa'Aï se positionnèrent et se préparèrent à recevoir de la visite. Mais une fois que le vortex fut stabilisé, rien n'en sortit. Les Jaffas restèrent toutefois en place et sur leurs gardes, prêts à faire feu à tout moment, tout le temps que le vortex fut présent.

SG-16 et en particulier le major Royship sursautèrent quand ils entendirent une voix retentirent de leurs radio. La surprise passée, ils ralentirent l'allure pour pouvoir parler :

- Oui ? Ici SG-16, répétez ?

- SG-16, ici la Terre et le Général Hammond. Nous venons aux nouvelles. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend tant de temps ? Le site Alpha s'impatiente et s'inquiète.

- Ici, le major Royship. La mission s'est mal passée, commença-t-il.

- Je vois, fit Hammond, d'une voix inquiète.

Il avait redouté cette situation.

- Nous avions prit d'assaut la prison qui était très peu gardée comme la Tok'Ra nous l'avait signalée. Nous n'eûmes pas de mal à nous en emparer. Mais c'est à partir de là que ça à dégénérer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir le général.

- Un Ha'Tak. Un vaisseau-mère Goa'Uld est arrivé en orbite et a commencé à téléporter des troupes au sol. A partir de là, ce fut vite la panique et nous avons dû fuir, écrasé sous le nombre.

- Qu'en est-il de SG-20 ? s'informa Hammond.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient partis au cœur de la prison pour essayer de retrouver l'ancien membre de leur équipe qui devait être présent. Mais aux dernières nouvelles ils ne l'ont pas trouvé.

- Je vois. Ce n'était donc qu'un piège, conclu le texan.

- Je le pense.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, major ? Combien de Jaffas Libres ont pu se tirer de ce guêpier ?

- Une vingtaine de Jaffas sont avec nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas reprendre la Porte, elle est trop bien gardée même avec notre nombre. Nous nous dirigeons en ce moment même vers les vaisseaux que nous avions dissimulés lors de notre première arrivée pour que quelques Jaffas Libres puissent s'infiltrer parmi les gardes et prisonniers de la mine.

- D'accord.

- Si tout se passe bien, nous ne devrions plus tardé à les trouver, expliqua le major.

- Bonne chance. Je vais expliquer la situation au site Alpha. Peut-être pourront-ils tenter quelque chose.

- Je ne pense pas. Beaucoup de Jaffas Libres sont venus pour cet assaut. Il ne doit pas en rester énormément en état de se battre sur la base.

- Nous verrons. Soyez prudent. SG-C, terminé.

Le major laissa retomber son bras de sa radio et demanda à la troupe qui le suivait parmi les arbres de reprendre une allure plus rapide.

SG-20 avait quitté la pièce où avaient été entreposé leurs armes et leur équipement et couraient maintenant dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Yohann les menait avec entrain, revigoré à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette larve qu'il était obligé d'étouffer et qui lui demandait tant d'énergie. Il pensait que la chance était décidément toujours avec eux car ils n'avaient toujours pas vu une seule armure taureau. Mais alors même que cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit, une troupe de Jaffa d'Apis qui étaient en train de passer au petit trot dans le couloir d'en face, les aperçut. SG-20 ne perdit pas de temps, et se mit en position de tir immédiatement. Les tirs du major touchèrent trois jaffas, ceux de Solaris deux autres, comme les tirs de Necrona. Bahamut et Zedar qui avaient encore quelques balles dans leur Famas tirèrent une courte rafale dans les rangs ennemis pour finir le travail.

Le groupe de terriens se précipita sur les vaincus pour s'emparer de leurs armes. Teal'C prit une lance Jaffa alors que tous les français prirent quant à eux un simple Zat'N'K'Tel.

- Dépêchons-nous, encouragea Yohann. Nous y sommes presque. C'est par-là.

Il se mit alors à courir dans la direction d'où venait les Jaffas.

Après plusieurs minutes à courir sous tension, SG-20 crut ne jamais arriver aux anneaux. C'est alors que Yohann leur signala :

- C'est dans ce couloir !

Mais alors que le groupe d'évadés s'engageait dans le couloir en question, un groupe bien plus important de Jaffas arrivèrent en face d'eux. SG-20 voulut se mettre à courir pour atteindre la salle des anneaux qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant eux mais ils en furent empêchés par les tirs de lances Jaffa qui s'abattirent sur les murs devant eux et surtout très proches d'eux. Alors, ils durent reculer et se mirent à couvert comme ils purent de part et d'autre de l'intersection des deux couloirs formant un 'T'. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide dans le précédent couloir, ils se positionnèrent face aux Jaffas qui avançaient vers eux et vers la porte de la salle de téléportation. Leur sortie.

i Les dialogues en Goa'Uld ont été réalisés grâce au site Internet Kree.


	5. 7&8ème Parties

Episode 4 – Partie 7 et 8 (dernière de l'épisode)

Ils étaient trois de chaque côté, un debout, un les genoux pliés, et un accroupi, prêt à ouvrir le feu. Ils étaient en partie protégés par le mur du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Tout s'était figé. Comme le calme avant la tempête.

Une puissante voix autoritaire et en colère retentit brisant le silence :

- Iria Kie'Shat ? Kelmek Lak Kra Una Shak Una ! i

C'était la voix de Sekhmet.

- Que dit-elle ? voulut savoir Alex Raziel qui n'avait pas compris grand chose au langage Goa'Uld.

- Elle demande si on veut vraiment se battre. Elle nous conseille de nous rendre ou alors nous subiront sa colère, traduisit Teal'C.

- Je vois. Vous vous voulez vous rendre ? s'enquit le leader de SG-20 auprès de ses compatriotes.

- Pas vraiment, major, répondit Bahamut.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Frédérick, dis-lui qu'on repassera !

- Comme tu veux, fit-il en souriant et en cherchant une réponse adéquate en Goa'Uld. Fol, Taril'Nok Kal Ma'Te ka Tal'shak Tek'Mal Shal'Tek. ii

- Ha'shak ! cracha Sekhmet, mécontente et encore plus enragée. Ja'ia ! Roc Ri'To ! ordonna-t-elle alors à ses Jaffas à armure de Lion qui réagirent quasiment immédiatement.

Ils pointèrent alors leurs armes vers le bout du couloir, en direction des terriens, et ouvrirent le feu tous ensemble. Alors que les impacts s'écrasaient à quelques centimètres de la position des français et qu'eux même commençaient à tirer, Solaris s'informa :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Il a raison. J'avais dit de lui dire que nous n'allions pas nous rendre, pas de lui faire péter une durite.

- Bah, il lui faut pas grand chose ! fit Romain.

- C'est vrai, répliqua le major, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du trône et la crise de colère de la Goa'Uld. Mais quand même.

J- 'ai juste dit qu'on refusait son offre et qu'on préférait rentrer chez nous, expliqua Zedar en criant tout en continuant de tirer.

Les tirs des français et de Teal'C touchaient souvent leur cible dans un grand éclair bleu ou une courte explosion orangé et cendrée. Un nombre important de Jaffas gisaient au seul mais à chaque fois qu'un Jaffa tombait, un autre le remplaçait. SG-20 ne pouvait pas battre tout le vaisseau à eux tout seul.

Encore une fois, le major eut l'impression que son Zat chauffait quand il cria :

- On va pas pouvoir rester encore comme ça très longtemps. Il faut trouver quelque chose.

- Je réfléchis, lui fit Necrona.

- Moi aussi…, souffla Solaris. Mais pour le moment je sèche.

Les tirs de lance se faisaient de plus en plus proche et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avec que l'un d'eux ne touche un des membres du SG-C.

La situation se compliqua singulièrement lorsque le major repéra des troupes Jaffas en mouvement de part et d'autre de leur position.

- Jaffas sur nos flancs, cria-t-il.

Teal'C tourna sa lance sur le côté où il était pour couvrir la position. Solaris qui était de son côté fit de même avec son Zat tuant déjà deux Jaffas. Bahamut continuait quant à lui de tirer sur les Jaffas qui se trouvaient maintenant presque devant la porte de la salle aux anneaux.

La major était en train de tirer sur le côté où il avait aperçu les Jaffas quelques secondes plus tôt quand il cria :

- Il faut y aller.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Necrona.

- C'est notre seul chance, il faut rejoindre les anneaux maintenant. Sinon on est cuit.

- C'est vrai, réussit à dire Teal'C qui avait réussi à prendre un Zat tout en continuant à tirer avec sa lance.

- Chargez !

***

SG-16 et tous les Jaffas avaient maintenant décidé de courir le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient tout proche des vaisseaux et espéraient plus que jamais y arriver avant que les Jaffas ne les découvrent.

Les arbres défilaient et le major courait. Les vaisseaux se rapprochaient et les Jaffas couraient. La fuite se dessinait et SG-16 couraient. Les fuyards pensaient y arriver et tous couraient.

Quand un tir toucha un Jaffa, qui s'écroula, alors la panique les gagna. Eux qui après toute cette tension accumulée, espéraient plus que tout qu'ils allaient y arriver. Parvenir à fuir. Mais ce tir avait éteint tous leurs espoirs. Et maintenant leur destin était empli de désespoir.

SG-20 s'était mit à avancer. Ils avaient quitté leurs positions, prenant les ennemis par surprise et couraient maintenant en direction de la porte qui donnait à la salle des Anneaux, leur seul espoir de quitter ce vaisseau. Leur tirs continus empêchaient les Jaffas d'avancer et ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore arrivé à la porte visée. Néanmoins les tirs des gardes en armure de lion frôlaient chaque membre de SG-20. Un des tirs parvint à toucher Solaris à l'épaule. Un autre toucha Bahamut à la jambe. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'avancée du groupe. Raziel et Teal'C avait vite soutenu Solaris pendant que dans le même temps Necrona et Zedar aidaient Bahamut à avancer. Ils continuaient à tirer mais ne pensaient pas arriver au but quand les lances Jaffa cessèrent le feu et qu'une nouvelle fois la voix de Sekhmet résonna :

- Yo ! Ti'Ma'Fa Yei'roy ! iii

Alors les Jaffas à armure à tête de lion se poussèrent et se tassèrent de chaque côté du couloir pour laisser passer leur déesse qui avançait d'un air plus déterminée et en pétard que jamais. Sa colère allait s'abattre sur SG-20 qui était en train de se dépêcher de composer la combinaison de la porte. La porte avait l'air de coulisser très lentement. Trop lentement au goût de tout SG-20. Ces derniers jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sekhmet qui était à trois mètres d'eux, le bras en avant. Alors une puissante onde de choc jaillit de son gant qui fonça droit sur SG-20 et Teal'C. Le projectile énergétique, semblable à un petit javelot, avait l'air terriblement dangereux. Tout le monde put vite comprendre que ce coup-ci avait l'air d'être très puissant et mortel. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se le prennent. Mais ils étaient là, tous regroupés devant la porte et ne voyaient guère d'alternative pour l'éviter.

C'est alors que Yohann se jeta au devant du groupe et plongea dans la décharge d'énergie pure, à la stupéfaction de tous.

A Suivre…

i Les dialogues en Goa'Uld ont été réalisés grâce au site Internet Kree.

ii Les dialogues en Goa'Uld ont été réalisés grâce au site Internet Kree.

iii Les dialogues en Goa'Uld ont été réalisés grâce au site Internet Kree.


End file.
